The Challenge
by 06shart
Summary: Arthur has been issued a challenge. Merlin is going to make sure he dosen't complete this one. M/A Now complete!
1. The Challenge

Arthur could feel the sun on his face. He liked it here, Merlin seemed more of himself in the forest. The clearing wasn't big and was right beside a river; the river that Merlin was currently washing the dishes in. He could see the joy in his eyes as he looked out over the river and into the forest.

'You enjoy it here don't you Merlin?' he asked, he himself didn't know why he disturbed the peace.

'It's just so peaceful and relaxing, it's different from being your servant' Merlin says straightening up. Arthur smirks and stalked towards him, he circled his arms around the sorcerer's waist.

'My servant hm, I didn't know manservant's would jump into their master's bed so willingly' Arthur teased and for that he got a splash of water in his face. 'I could put you in the stocks for that' Arthur threatened tightening his grip until it was just on the verge of painful for Merlin.

'That would probably turn you on, and you'd have to deal with it by yourself cause there is no way, I would consider forgiving you for a few days' Merlin said smirking. However the Prince's was wiped off. 'That is a horrible threat' Arthur said leaning his head on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin turned around in his arms. 'Could you get through a few days without you fucking me?' asked Merlin. Arthur paled but nodded and scoffed. 'Of course I can Merlin, I do have self restraint' Arthur replied heatedly, before blushing, realising what he just said. 'Okay that's your challenge, to go three days without fucking me and you can't fuck other people' Merlin challenged him. The Prince nodded he would win this one. However he was going to make sure he was going to torture Artur first.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review!!! :S**


	2. Temptation

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers. He had not spent the night there, he would have loved to even if it was just to torture Arthur but he was sent out. Arthur was smarter than he looked sometimes. 'Arthur I brought you some breakfast' Merlin called opening the curtains.

'Merlin please don't tell me it's morning' Arthur groaned rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. He looked quite cute Merlin thought and looked down at his attire. Not bad a tight shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his normal neckerchief and trousers.

Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin's general direction. 'Yes Sir it's morning, rise and shine' Merlin called happily knowing it would annoy Arthur.

Arthur got up and soon as he's eyes set on Merlin they clouded in lust. 'Now Sir you have a very uneventful day, apart from having an appointment with your father and a dinner with him. Now I've set out your clothes' Merlin told him purposely ignoring Arthur and bent over to pick up one of Arthur's shirt, giving Arthur a nice view of his ass.

'Merlin' Arthur drawled walking up behind him. 'Sir might I remind you of your challenge' Merlin whispered as he stood up.

Arthur sighed and picked up the clothes, 'fine Merlin, just you wait until my challenge is over. When it is I will ravish you Merlin' Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

'Go and clean my armour, you lazy idiot' Arthur ordered going behind the screen. 'Enjoy your breakfast' Merlin called collecting the dirty washing and slammed the door behind him.

Idiotic Merlin. Sweet and utterly cute Merlin. _My_ Merlin Arthur thought smiling.

* * *

**Please Review and you will be rewarded with cookies?**


	3. Evilness

Merlin found the golden opportunity that night. He was sat in Arthur's room, skiving from a job off Gauis; which was, without a doubt to collect mushrooms or other. Anyway he decided to polish Arthur's armour and sword, it would be perfect. He had after all mastered the face of innocent concentration.

'Merlin what are you still doing here?' Arthur asked walking into the room and glancing at Merlin.

'Cleaning your armour which is over there, and polishing you sword Sire' Merlin answered slowly stroking the cloth up the flat smooth metal.

Arthur gulped 'Yeah well um hurry up' Arthur stammered pouring himself some wine.

Merlin grinned wickedly and groaned. Making Arthur freeze. 'You are so horrible to me My Lord' Merlin whined.

Arthur shivered he was sure he had never heard the words ''my lord'' sound so dirty. 'Yeah well' he shrugged and gulped down more whine.

Arthur turned round planning on sitting by the fire. However Merlin's movements caught his attention. The slow strokes around the tip, how his nimble fingers worked the cloth. Those fingers should have been put into better use than that, Arthur thought. Those fingers stroking my cock like that. Bloody hell! God he needed to sit down before his erection would become noticeable.

'See anything you like Sir?' Merlin asked mischievously. Arthur ignored him and sat by the fire.

Merlin came to him and helped him off with his boots. He straightened up till he was face to face with Arthur. Merlin smiled.

Oh oh this was not good! He was being hunted by Merlin. Coaxed by Merlin and in any second he would snap. Then things got worse. Merlin smiled. Evily. Very evily.

'What a pity my lord that you can't fuck me senseless tonight' Merlin smirked lowering his lips until they were an inch away.

Arthur finally snapped 'Get out Merlin and leave me in peace' Arthur shouted. But it wasn't helped by the fact that Arthur had gasped at the start. Nor was it unnoticed by Merlin who laughed.

'Of course Sire, don't work too hard' Merlin smiled slyly and ducked the flying goblet.


	4. Work and pleasure

**Sorry about the wait. I have had the most horrible time, with homework and family stuff. It's all been very very hectic. :D Oh well Hope you enjoy and remember to review because then I know what to think. Can anyone help me with a new trick on Arthur that Merlin can pull. Will Arthur fail the test or not? Please help me with this. Much appreciated 3**

**

* * *

**

This was really bad. Merlin's hands was on him and he couldn't do a bloody thing about it. Damn training with his knights. Damn his armour for that matter. 'Hurry up Merlin, training will be over by the time you've finished' Arthur growled.

'You called the training session, shouldn't you had been ready first' Merlin smirked and knelt down to do Arthur's buckle. His smirk was way too much for Arthur who hit him on his head.

'I like to give them time, now please Merlin hurry up' Arthur ordered. Any minute now and his manly bits would be discovered.

Merlin sighed. Arthur closed him eyes tightly. The warm air against his trousers. Oh. God. Have. Mercy. Arthur pleaded.

'All finished your highness' Merlin said licking his pale lips.

Arthur gulped and nodded. A day and a half. He could wait until then.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review**


	5. Dirty Thoughts

Okay now this was just getting unfair Arthur thought as he watched Merlin. Merlin was cleaning up in his breeches and nothing else. The view was excellent. It was just his damn challenge. Curse Merlin to hell Arthur thought bitterly.

'Merlin' Arthur called to the younger boy. Merlin turned and looked innocent. Too innocent.

'Yes Arthur' Merlin answered standing up and giving Arthur a better view of his pale milky chest.

'Why are you like that?' Arthur asked and he really must get that thought of Merlin, naked and his pale skin contrasting with his bed sheet. Arthur shook his head, not yet another day.

'Sir it's quite hot and I've even left the window open for you to go to sleep' Merlin replied, To anyone this might be innocent, to Arthur this was an excuse.

'Yes it is' Arthur murmured walking over to Merlin. Pale milky skin under his hands. God he needed Merlin. 'You wait until tomorrow night, I'll have you screaming my name until everyone in this entire kingdom, hears that you are mine. Understand?' Arthur breathed in Merlin's ear, enjoying the little shudder that escaped.

'Yes Sir' Merlin whispered nodding and quickly went back to his work.

'Merlin never ever do this to me again' Arthur told Merlin. Merlin smirked and replied smugly, 'if you are quitting Sir then I am more than willing to except your cowardliness.'

Smug bastard. Stupid know it all Merlin. 'The only one who is scared here is you, scared to admit that you was wrong and I was right' Arthur smirked. Ha that would show Merlin. Teach him to bring his morals into this. Smug idiotic cute bastard.

* * *

**Please Review and thank you so much to ParadoxMachine. Who is totally awesome and gave me great ideas. **


	6. Swaying of the hips

Thank god for today Arthur thought as he woke up. Arthur licked his lips which had nothing to do with how dry they was. Great Merlin wasn't here yet I should catch up with that paper work Arthur thought bitterly.

'Morning' Merlin greeted walking in.

'Finally Merlin, what was it this time. Gauis set fire to your hair' Arthur asked getting up. Merlin sent him a odd look.

'No why would Gauis set fire to my hair?' Merlin asked, Arthur shook his head stupid idiot he thought fondly.

Merlin swayed his hips. If this was the last day then it would be time to step it up a bit. He began to hum as he fetched the clothes from Arthur's closet.

Arthur stared at Merlin's arse. Wait was he dribbling, well he couldn't blame himself, Merlin was swaying his hips. He looked at the sun, 10 hours before he could touch Merlin again. Hurry up time! God Merlin!

'Remember Sire you have a feast to attend tonight' Merlin reminded Arthur. If Merlin wasn't mistaken then he could have sworn he heard Arthur growl.

'Hurry up Merlin' Arthur drawled, if he was occupied time would go faster. Hopefully.


	7. The Feast!

**OMG I am so sorry it took so long. My coursework has taken over and I still haven't finished. Then when I finished the damn chapter FanFiction decided to not let me sign in. So here it is sorry about everything. Hope you like it and review!**

* * *

God this was the most boring feast he had ever gone to. And that was saying something. Just think of Merlin. Second thought don't think of Merlin.

'More wine sire?' Merlin asked leaning in close to him. Fuck was that a hand on his thigh? Yeah it was. What was Merlin thinking? Arthur shook his head and Merlin backed off leaving a fiery trail of where his hand was.

Arthur glared at Merlin. Merlin however smiled back.

''You are so dead'' Arthur mouthed angrily at Merlin. Merlin smirked and made a gesture that was like that he couldn't hear him. Insufferable idiot raving lunatic Arthur thought bitterly.

Then Arthur saw him talking with another manservant. Useless manservant what am I to do with him. Apart from the obvious of course.

That boy was leaning into Merlin and whispering in his ear. That insolent swine when I get my hands on him. WAIT! Merlin was blushing! What had that lanky waste of space said to his Merlin. God I might need that drink after all. Oh what do you know? That idiot can read minds now? Good he's bringing the wine.

'Sire' Merlin said right by his ear. His warm breath sending shivers down Arthur's spine. 'No what was all that about?' Arthur asked turning his head slightly.

'Nothing Sire' Merlin answered gulping. Arthur smirked and whispered to him 'get ready to be devoured then Merlin. Be ready.'

'Nothing would give me the utmost pleasure Master' Merlin breathed seductively. Arthur was sure that if anyone looked closer they would see his normally light blue eyes turn into Sapphire blue.

Arthur gulped as Merlin backed off. Bastard.

We need to get out of here, now how? He looked at the goblet to his right, quickly drink that and call for another. Then make sure it goes into the plant pot next to him. Perfect. Now where was Merlin? He quickly drowned his drink in one gulp.

'Thirsty Sire' Merlin asked and that hand was going really close to his cock. Please Merlin don't or I will moan Arthur pleaded with his eyes. Merlin took mercy and stroked his inner thigh gently.

'I'm thirsty for you Merlin' Arthur whispered shifting slightly in his seat. Now Merlin would be able to tease him, and not be suspicious. Merlin blushed and it was all that Arthur had not to kiss him right there. However Merlin backed off.

It passed like this for another hour.

Until finally Arthur was dismissed because apparently he was off his face. Yey!


	8. The Reward

**Thank you for reading this far. I thought it was rubbish but you obviously didn't if you are reading this. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

Arthur lent heavily on Merlin as they walked out the hall and down a number of corridors. Before Arthur slammed Merlin against the wall.

'Not teasing now are you Merlin?' Arthur whispered ripping Merlin's neck scarf down. Arthur kissed and sucked on Merlin's Adam apple. However before Merlin could utter anything Arthur crashed their lips together.

God he was home. After 3 days away from Merlin's lips he finally felt at home. He had almost forgotten how talented Merlin's tongue was in his mouth. Releasing Merlin's swollen lips from his teeth he sighed. 'Chambers then bed' he sighed pulling Merlin after him to his room.

'Arthur slow down' Merlin begged but Arthur was clouded with lust. Arthur tugged him and gave him a hard kiss before pulling him along again.

Finally Arthur pushed the door open, but Merlin closed it after being pushed against it by Arthur. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard' Arthur promised biting Merlin's neck. 'Arthur' Merlin gasped grasping onto the door.

'There is no way in hell of you taking control' Arthur warned tugging off Merlin's tunic. 'Arthur please' Merlin pleaded as Arthur kissed down to his navel. Looking down Merlin saw Arthur give him a smirk before undoing his breeches. 'Payback time now Merlin' Arthur said before taking Merlin's hard cock into his mouth. Merlin gasped and tugged on Arthur's hair.

Arthur started to lick and suck at the head. 'God Arthur' Merlin moaned as Arthur licked the shaft and the throbbing vein. 'Don't stop' Merlin begged scrapping Arthur's scalp. He moaned when Arthur dug his nails into his already bruised hips. Arthur started to suck more vigorously now, seeing the target in sight. 'Cum for me Merlin' he gasped and Merlin did so without fail.

Arthur caught Merlin before he slid to the ground. 'We're not finished yet' Arthur growled picking him up and threw him on his bed. 'Get ready for the fuck of your life Merlin' Arthur said stripping himself of his clothes. Arthur kissed Merlin slowly drawing out Merlin's tongue, he bit it gently causing Merlin to jump and push their erections together. Arthur let out a growl and pushed Merlin further into the bed. 'Oh fuck Arthur' Merlin moaned. 'That was what I was planning to do' Arthur breathed before licking around Merlin's nipples. Arthur then blew on them gently causing Merlin to bite his lip.

'Remember Merlin you have to scream sooner or later, and it better be sooner rather than later. As I would hate for any guards to come in and see us fucking would you?' Arthur asked teasing him. Merlin shook his head vigorously making Arthur smile. 'Good now I have just the thing close your eyes it will be ready soon' Arthur said and Merlin felt the bed dip and return to normal. 'Arthur what are you doing?' Merlin asked curiously, he got no answer but he felt the bed dip again. 'Shh don't worry about that now' Arthur whispered and Merlin felt Arthur lift him up.

Then something was being tied around his head. Pacifically over his eyes 'Arthur?' he said unsure. 'Relax I'm here' Arthur breathed kissing his back softly. Then he was pushed onto the bed and had his arms tied to the post. 'Arthur untie me at once' Merlin ordered but Arthur just chuckled. 'What did I say? I'm the one in control.' This made Merlin sigh as he shifted to get comfortable. Then Arthur straddled him 'are you ready?' Arthur asked, Merlin nodded yes. Arthur reached to his side cabinet and fetched a jug.

Lifting it he poured it slowly onto Merlin's stomach, watching as his face screwed up and he moved jerkily. 'What is it?' Merlin gasped, 'wax' Arthur replied. Merlin yelped and began to try and dislodge Arthur. Arthur stopped him by planting his hand firmly on his hips. 'Stop' he ordered however Merlin carried on, 'stop or you will be punished' Arthur threatened. Merlin immediately stilled and breathed deeply. 'Now Merlin listen to me. Relax. Relax or this will hurt more' Arthur warned drawing slow circles on Merlin's hip. Merlin nodded and Arthur felt him relax. Grabbing the jug he poured the wax onto Merlin's nipples. This caused what Arthur had hoped for, Merlin screamed.

There was a knock on his door which Arthur jumped off Merlin hurriedly to answer. 'Sire' the guards called and Arthur opened the door a crack. 'Yes' he answered making sure that he had his lower half of his body behind the door. 'We heard a scream and we thought it was yours' one of the guards informed him. 'You must be mistaken, goodnight' Arthur bade and closed the door shut making sure to lock it.

He turned his predatory grin at Merlin. 'Well done that scream was excellently done Merlin. However if it was really me I hope they would burst in.' Merlin growled, 'shut up prat and get over here' Merlin whispered sharply. Arthur did what he said and grabbed a vial out of his cabinet again and started to slick his cock with the lubricant. 'Relax now Merlin' Arthur ordered slicking his hand and fingers before entering Merlin's anus.

'Arthur' Merlin moaned starting to squirm. 'Move' he demanded kicking Arthur lightly with his foot. Arthur moved slowly withdrawing then slamming his hand back in again. Merlin's cries of pleasure was enough to drive any man insane. God he needed release and with that thought he positioned himself carefully. 'If you don't hurry up' Merlin threatened, and Arthur slammed into him, making Merlin arch up and Arthur to let out a cry. Arthur forced himself not to move and let Merlin adjust. Seeing Merlin nod Arthur started to thrust into him, enjoying the feel of Merlin around him.

'Missed this' Arthur mumbled thrusting in hard. They both knew that they won't last long. With so many days away from each other like this. 'Oh God Arthur I missed you too' Merlin gasped gripping onto the sheets. With him blind folded he looked incredibly sexy all flush and sweaty, Arthur thought smiling. 'Merlin' Arthur warned pressing his lips to Merlin's. Only after Arthur came did Merlin and Merlin let Arthur collapse onto him.

Rolling off him, Arthur lay softly at his side. 'Never set a challenge like that again' Arthur whispered stroking Merlin's hair idly. Merlin chuckled and Arthur turned to him, serious. 'No I mean it Merlin, I can't be away from you for that long, I need you, I love you Merlin do you understand' Arthur told him turning around to face him. Merlin nodded and smiled 'I know and I will never do anything like that again. I need you as well, I love you too' Merlin replied stroking Arthur's hip. They smiled awkwardly at each other before Arthur settled himself in Merlin's arms. 'And Merlin don't be an idiot again' Arthur joked. 'As long as you aren't a prat sire' Merlin replied naturally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. That's it, if I don't answer any reviews what so ever I'm sorry. I am going camping and Walking. YEY!! The Joy of mud!**

**Bye x**


End file.
